pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:A/E Chaos Planes Farmer
This build uses the Perma-SF power to farm Chaos Planes in UW. Attributes and Skills name=Chaos Plains Farmer prof=a/e shadow=12+1+3 fire=12 deadly=3of Swiftness@0ParadoxFormAttunementof Lesser Energyof RodgortFontDash/build Equipment Armor: *Any armor goes, however 70 AL is recommended in case you run too close to Charged Blackness which use shock or run into the traps of Obsidian Behemoths. *Radiant Insignias and Runes of Attunement. *A Vigor rune, in case you get hit by traps. *A Minimum of 54 energy is suggested. The more, the better. Weapons: *A Insightful Fire staff of enchanting (+5 energy, +20% lengthened Enchantment duration and +5 energy while enchanted or a sword/axe/spear of Enchanting with +5 energy and a Fire Magic focus. *A high energy set a Fire staff with +15 -1 energy regen or a equivalent sword/axe/spear and focus set Usage *As you spawn in UW, take the quest from the Lost Soul. *Cast and maintain Shadow Form (reduced by Glyph of Swiftness and Deadly Paradox) *Aggro all 3 groups of Grasping Darknesses. *Cast Fire Attunement, followed by GoLE, and then cast 6->7 to inflict damage and burning on all surrounding foes. *Recast Lava Font as necessary (Remember to kill the Grasping Darknesses quickly, or they will all eventually use "Fear Me!" all at once, and this will devastate your energy pool). *For those who already know the run to Chaos Planes itself, just run as usually. For those who don't, watch this vid (note, it's not made by me) --> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aehf0c-I1CM *Once you make it into Chaos Planes, aggro the closest Banished Dream Rider and kill him with the 5->6->7 combo. *Once that one is dead, do the same for all the spawning Mindblade Spectres. (First 3 will spawn, once those are dead 6, and once those are dead 9) *If you still haven't got enough from the run, go into Bone Pits and do the same for the Dead Threshers and Dead Collectors. Be sure to kill the Collector's minions before the actual Collectors (waiting for them to naturally die is a good option); if the Collector dies before their minions, those minions will become hostile to the Bones as well, and the Threshers will be able to target them with Suffering and Mark of Pain which will go through your SF if you stand next to their targeted minion. *If you want, you can also finish off the first few groups of Terrorweb Dryders, as long as there are no Charged Blacknesses in the group. *Rinse and Repeat. *NOTE:If you still don't get enough from one such run, you might as well kill the Aatxes in the beginning room and along the path to Twin Serpent Mountains, but make sure that your health is below 100 to prevent scatter, otherwise it'll take a while to finish em off. Run to Chaos Planes: Counters *Charged Blacknesses. *Triggering the traps of the Obsidian Behemoths. *Obsidian Behemoths completely blocking off the entrance of Twin Serpent Mountains. *Failure to maintain SF. *Lag when you need to recast SF. Variants *Put Flame Djinn's haste in place of Dash to kill mobs faster. *Put Dark Escape in place of Dash, as it will give you a 25% "Run" skill, with the added bonus of reducing damage by 50% - ideal when running through the traps by behemoths. Dark Escape is also in instant "on-the-run" skill (you don't have to stop to cast it like Flame Djinn' Haste) Notes *You need at least 30 energy to recast SF. It can be helpful to already pre-cast Glyph of Swiftness before SF recharges (best would be when only 1/4 is left) *Average amount of ecto's gained varies from 0 to 12 *Times may vary from 20 mins for the big pro's, to 50 mins for the beginners *Allowing your health to drop below 20% (below 100 - 75 HP for most people) and equipping a Vampiric weapon between mobs helps to reduce scatter See Also *Build:A/E Perma-SF Daggers Farmer *Build:A/Me Solo Assassin Farmer *Build:A/E Perma Sliver Form A/E Chaos Planes Farmer